


Omni World Gamer

by ChaosDragonGod



Category: Multi-Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 05:40:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21265961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaosDragonGod/pseuds/ChaosDragonGod
Summary: Ryuga was a rare self sufficient gamer, anime/manga otaku with a spitfire for a little sister and a reclusive scientist for a father, till one day he died trying and succeeding to be a heroNow he is given a second chance in another world as the gamer





	1. A Hero's Sacrifice and Rebirth

Solaris Nova here, this story is a fan service fic where you the readers have a say in things, just don't abuse this power please, it's all I ask because I do have a base idea of how I want things to go  
___  
Well this sucks.

Let me explain my name is Ryuga and I'm currently floating in a black void with my body composed of energy. Now you might be wondering why that is, to put it simply I died playing hero, quite successfully mind you.

And right now I have a blue screen in front of me.

[Ryuga for your sacrifice in saving others, you have been chosen to be The Gamer in another world where you'll meet new people and go on existing adventures!]

'The Gamer... that's a really good series... wait. I'm The Gamer!? Oh this will be good, also is there a thought command because I really don't want to be shouting things and having everyone around me think I'm a loon.' I thought.

[Would you like to go through the tutorial? (New players are recommended to do so.)]

"Yes." I said, I want to be nice to this power for one word laced with sarcasm and I may as well say 'kill me now' to an opponent, that and one can get free stuff from a tutorial.

[Lets start with the commands, there are two types, soft commands that can be accessed via thoughts and speech, or hard commands that can only be accessed through speech. Please choose a command type you would like to use.]

"Soft." I say almost instantly, it's better to be safe then sorry in the long run.

[Ah a safe player type, smart, now don't worry commands of either type won't activate if used in a sentence, now think or say Next to continue the tutorial.]

'Next' I thought to test out the soft commands a bit.

[Now, what's a game without a Menu of some kind, now open your menu by thinking or speaking Menu.]

'Menu' I thought and a blue screen opened up with several options.

[Status]  
[Skills]  
[Inventory]  
[Quests]  
[???]  
[???]  
[???]  
[???/???]

[Let's start with your Status shall we?]

'No! I want to check my abilities first, Skills' I thought.

[Hey now, experimenting with the system is encouraged, however let's follow the tutorial for now shall we?]

'Okay, just had to test that. Status.' I thought smiling

[Ryuga]  
[Title] Hero (×2 exp from non boss enemies)  
[Job] Gamer, N/A, N/A  
[Level: 1]  
[HP: 0/200] (your currently dead dude)  
[HPR: 1/min]  
[MP: 200/200]  
[MPR: 1/min]  
[??: 200]  
[??R: 1/min]  
[Str: 5]  
[Vit: 5]  
[Dex: 5]  
[Int: 5]  
[Wis: 5]  
[???: 50]  
[Luck: 5]  
[Stat Points: 0]  
[Exp: 0/100]  
[Money: 0 ?]  
[Condition: Normal]  
[Perks] N/A

'Well the currency type is unknown, and that's fair, I have no clue where I'm going, but still most of my stats are kinda... bland right now.' I thought.

[Huh, most of your stats really don't look like anything spectacular, here let's give you 15 Stat points to alter your stats so you can stand out a bit more.]

'It most likely won't let me continue unless I use these points. Ok let's see here, strength will allow me to hit harder, vitality will allow me to take more hits, dexterity will make me move faster, intelligence will increase my mana and the damage output of spells, wisdom will increase my MP regen, luck will save me time from the little things, though I have know idea what ??? is or does.'

[Though calling upon your memory you Int went by 1]

'Free point cool, now then... I'll put 5 to strength and vitality to bring those up to 10, 4 into dexterity and one into luck so I can be harder to hit.' I thought while applying my stat points.

[Through your careful planning your wis went up by 1]

'Ok this is going to get annoying for these things go up fast early on.' I thought.

[By realizing that lower level stats raise faster your wis went up by 1]

'FUCK!' I mentally yell in my head.

[Good, now I believe that a gamer like you knows about most of the things listed in this screen, if not refer to the manual available in the Help section that will be available after the tutorial, now let's return to the menu.]

'Good, I don't have to listen to the things I don't care that much about learning right now, Menu.' I thought.

[Now let's go into the Skills menu.]

"Skills." I said deciding to use my voice for no real reason.

[Gamer's Mind- Level: Max]

[Gamer's Body- Level: Max]

[Observe- Level: 1]

[Create ID- Level: 1]

[Escape ID- Level: 1]

[This is your skills list, while it may seem like you don't have very many now, you will gain many more with time.]

'Okay let's see if I can recall these things, Gamer's Body makes my body just like a video game characters, meaning so long as I keep my HP up I won't be affected by pain as much, Gamer's Mind allows me to keep calm in any situation. Observe is my standard observation skill. And create Instantaneous Dungeon allows me to make a dimensional space that I can train in and escape instantaneous dungeon is basically the exit from said dungeons.' I thought.

[Your use of memory and common sense has increased your INT by 1]

'Good, get those stats going.' I thought

[Let's return to the menu]

"Return." I said, then once the menu showed up I figured I'll hit the next on the list, "Inventory please."

An empty screen appeared.

[So polite, this is your Inventory, perfect hammer space to store anything and everything you can horde, it's empty right now so let's get you something, take your pick.]

[A Weapon.]

[A Skill Book.]

[A Cookie.]

[A Piece of Armor.]

[The Mystery Chest.]

'Oh choices... Okay the cookie would be nice, but a little impractical right now. So Weapon, Skill Book, Armor, or the mystery chest. Hmm... let's see here a new skill would be nice but depending on what it is, might be a hindrance early on. A piece of Armor does sound nice since it would increase my likely hood in survival a bit but I'm not sure what piece I'll be getting. A weapon would be nice to defend myself but it might be unusable if I'm reincarnated as an infant, so the chest it is." I said.

As a chest appears in my inventory.

[Your careful consideration of the choices given to you has increased your WIS by 1]

I select the chest and pull out an orb of energy that turns into light particles as my inventory has a few new items appear in it, there are a pair of swords, a belt and a skill book.

I take out the swords and see that their single edged and both are contrasting to each other, "Observe." I said focusing on one of the blades.

[Black long sword]

[A blade made of an unknown material, rumored to contain dark powers.]

Then I focus on the other, "Observe."

[White long sword]

[A blade made of an unknown material, rumored to contain sacred powers.]

I put both back and take out the belt, "observe."

[Hybrid Dragon Zector driver]

[A Dragon themed hybrid driver that combines the zektor rider kabuto with the gaia rider W and the desire rider OOO and augmented further with the ability of multi elemental forms of the mage rider Wizard, has the ability to evolve further]

I put the belt away feeling quite giddy for having it then I take out the skill book.

[Skill Book: synthesis]

[A skill that allows you to deconstruct matter into a synth sphere and merge said sphere with a weapon, it also upgrades the observe skill to see a weapon or item's synthesis stats, do you wish to learn this skill Y/N]

"Yes, yes I do!" I said excitedly, the skill gives me a way to upgrade weapons.

The skill book turns into energy and goes into my body.

[Skill acquired: synthesis]

[Now that you have gotten that out of your system shall we continue with the tutorial?]

"Sorry," I say sheepishly.

[To the left of your inventory is your Equipment screen, while it's not necessary to use it to alter your equipment, it can sometimes be faster than what you've got equipped, now let's check out the last screen, your Quest screen.]

"Return." I said, "Quest." I said returning to menu.

[Current Quest's]

["First Steps" (In Progress)]

'First Steps' I thought

[First Steps]

[Main Objective: Complete the Tutorial]

[Reward: +100 Exp, 5 random Gacha chests and 1 loot chest]

[Bonus Objective: Disobey a system command- +100 Exp, 1 SP and 1 gacha chest] [✔]

[Bonus Objective: Choose the mystery chest- +100 Exp, 1SP, 1 gacha chest] [✔]

'Okay that's about everything, Finish.' I thought.

[Congratulations, you have completed the tutorial and now prepare yourself, for you are about to be reborn in a new world, Ryuga, The Gamer.]

[Quest Complete: First Steps]

[You gained 1 level all stats raise by 1]

[You gained 1 level all stats raise by 1]

And with that the void around me melted away into a blinding light.  
___  
Well folks I'll stop this here and in the next chapter I'll be asking a few questions, till next time Solaris out.


	2. A New Maelstrom p1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last time
> 
> [Congratulations, you have completed the tutorial and now prepare yourself, for you are about to be reborn in a new world, Ryuga, The Gamer.]
> 
> And with that the void melted away into a blinding light.

Well folks I’m back and here’s another chapter don’t expect updates to often, reason being, life

___

'Will someone turn down the lights their blinding!' I thought as my eyes get use to the light and hear a woman cry out from pain.

When I finally open them, I see I'm laying next to a scarlet haired beauty who currently looks exhausted, and I then see a blond haired baby get placed between us as the red haired woman names us Naruko and Ryuga, yay I get to keep my name, I look at mom and my sister 'observe.'

[Observe skill has increased in level]

[Kushina Uzumaki]

[Level] ???

[HP] 7600

[CP] 6000

[Condition: weakened (takes double damage)]

[Naruko Uzumaki]

[Level] 1

[HP] 920

[CP] 2000

[Condition: None]

Ok I'm in the Naruto universe, stay calm, 'menu. quests.'

["Kyubi Attack" (In Progress)]

Oh this is not good, 'Kyubi Attack.'

[Kyubi Attack]

[Main Objective: Survive until the sealing ritual is complete]

[Reward: Jinchuriki title and perks, +200 Exp, +1000000000000000 ¥ (your going to need it buddy trust me) and 1 gacha chest]

[Bonus Objective: save your sister- +100 Exp, 1SP and 1 gacha chest]

[Bonus Objective: land a hit on obito- +100 Exp, 1SP and 1 gacha chest]

Ok calm down and think...💡 I know 'return. stats'

[Ryuga Uzumaki]  
[Title] Hero [×2 exp from non boss enemies]  
[Job] Gamer, Kamen Rider, N/A  
[LV] 3  
[Exp] 0 Nxt 400  
[HP] 880  
[HPR] 10/min  
[MP] 2360  
[MPR] 20/min  
[CP] 2360  
[CPR] 12/sec  
[Str] 12 (3 till age 4)  
[Dex] 11 (3 till age 4)  
[Vit] 12  
[Wis] 9  
[Int] 59  
[Cha] 52  
[Luc] 58  
[Skill Points] 16  
[Currency] 0¥  
[Perks] Uzumaki blood [natural fuinjutsu talent (able to make basic level seals without a fuinjutstu skill, ×2 Exp to fuinjutstu skills), longevity (+10 to vit), prodigy (+50 to int), devil's luck (+50 to luc)], Reincarnated Soul [+50 to Wis, perk effect locked till later]

'Ok I know for a fact that stats at 50 give you skills based on that stat attribute.' I thought while going through my stats.

[Through your knowledge of your stat your wis goes up by 1]

[Skill acquired- mana affinity: able to mold mana naturally]

[Skill acquired- Roguish Charm: able to seduce anyone you wish]

[Skill acquired- Fortune: chance to give you multiple drops from enemies and increase the payout of gacha chests]

[Skill acquired through having 3 stats over 50- limit break: able to temporarily boost your stats]

'Ok fortune is going to help me greatly for what I have planed,' I thought, ‘return. inventory.'

My inventory pops up.

[7 gacha chests (random)]  
[1 loot chest]  
[Black katana]  
[White katana]  
[Hybrid driver w/ Dragoon zektor]

I select the 7 gacha chests and open them while preying to the gods of luck at the same time.

[Item acquired- devil arm Lucifer]  
[Item acquired- devil arm Beowulf]  
[Item acquired- devil arm Yamato]  
[Skill acquired- spirit rings: able to equip monster spirits to gain their unique abilities and some spirits can allow you to summon forth spirit bones]  
[Item acquired- Staff of Power]  
[Spirit acquired- werewolf]  
[Spirit acquired- lizard-man]  
[Spirit acquired- slime]  
[Spirit acquired- giant spider]  
[Skill acquired- hidden power: makes orbs of condensed energy and launch them at your opponent]  
[Skill acquired- Mach punch: aka the sonic boom punch that can hit people from a certain range]  
[Spirit acquired- jinko]  
[Spirit acquired- minotaur]  
[Skill acquired- Kaa's hypnosis gaze: name says it all you gain Kaa's hypnotic gaze from the jungle book animated movies]  
[Skill acquired- cell absorption: you gain a retractable version if pre perfection cell's tail with all the absorption abilities that come with it]  
[Job acquired- mystic: unleash the power of the mind]  
[Power acquired- psi points: your points for the mystic job]  
[Skill acquired- telepathy: allows you to communicate with people with your mind, no cost to PP]  
[Skill acquired- telekinesis: the ability to manipulate objects with you mind]  
[Skill acquired- soul knife: a blade (or blades) of psionic energy, no cost to PP]  
[Skill acquired- energy beam: kinda strait forward with this one it's a beam of energy that you create with you mind]  
[Skill acquired- mind slam: harm an enemy with your mind]  
[Skill acquired- mind thrust: a beefed up version of mind slam but more expensive energy wise]  
[Item acquired- buster sword]  
[Item acquired- master sword]  
[Unique spirit aquired- Link (Hero of Twilight)]  
[Unique spirit acquired- Cloud Strife]

I blink owlishly for a few seconds before my mind computed what I just got, 'Well you masked fucker prepared to get wrecked.'

As if on que mister swirly mask shows up and snatches up Naruko.

"Surrender the nine tails jinchuriki or the child dies." Says obito as he holds a kunai to naruko's little body.

I equip my Link spirit with the master sword and Cloud with the buster sword and sent both out, 'Link, Cloud, rescue my sister from the murderous masked freak.'

Two orbs of light come out of nowhere and flash to reveal both Cloud and Link who take combat stances facing obito and I start things off with observe on everyone save my sister.

[Minato Namikaze]  
[Level] ???  
[4th Hokage]  
[HP] 8000  
[CP] 8000  
[Condition- normal]

[Obito Uchiha]  
[Level] ???  
[Nuk-nin]  
[HP] ???  
[CP] ???

[Link (Hero of Twilight)]  
[Level] 1  
[Unique Spirit]  
[HP] 2000  
[MP] 2000

[Cloud Strife]  
[Level] 1  
[Unique Spirit]  
[HP] 2000  
[MP] 2000

'Shit I didn't think they would be this weak, well these are the cards I've played so let's get to work, telekinesis!' I thought as I launched my skill at the kunai and rip it from obito's grasp as Link zooms in snatches sis away from him and heads over to dad and successfully gives her to him before several kunai hit him making him turn into light particles.

I fucking hit the masked freak with a mind thrust dealing 1 point of damage as he vanishes and reappears by Cloud taking him out, then he snags mom before vanishing again with her in tow. Knowing how the rest will go I close my eyes.

(Time skip)

I wake up to see I’m in a crib in an office and to see it's still night

[Kyubi attack- Quest completed]

[You gained one level your stats raise by 1]

I look around and see it's the hokage's office and look next to me and see sis sound asleep, '*sigh* status.'

[Ryuga Uzumaki]  
[Title] Hero [×2 exp from non boss enemies], Jinchuriki [×2 exp to skills]  
[Job] Gamer, Kamen Rider, Mystic  
[LV] 4  
[Exp] 0 Nxt 800  
[HP] 1320  
[HPR] 25/sec  
[MP] 2800  
[MPR] 50/sec  
[CP] 2800  
[CPR] 50/sec  
[PP] 2800  
[PPR] 50/sec  
[Str] 13 (3 till age 4)  
[Dex] 13 (3 till age 4)  
[Vit] 33  
[Wis] 61  
[Int] 70  
[Cha] 53  
[Luc] 59  
[Skill Points] 25  
[Currency] 1000000000000000¥  
[Perks] Jinchuriki of yang kyubi [poison, toxin, disease immunity, accelerated revitalization (regen time from minutes to seconds), +10 to int], Uzumaki blood [natural fuinjutsu talent (able to make basic level seals without a fuinjutstu skill, ×2 Exp to fuinjutstu skills), longevity (+20 to vit), prodigy (+10 to int), devil's luck (+50 to luc)], Reincarnated Soul [+50 to WIS]

[Skill acquired- chakra affinity: you gain the ability to manipulate chakra much more naturally]

[Skill acquired- psionic affinity: you gain the ability to manipulate psionic energy much more naturally]

'Ok that’s one half and a couple new skills,' I look at sis 'observe.'

[Naruko Uzumaki]  
[Title] jinchuriki [×2 Exp to skills]  
[Job] N/A, N/A, N/A  
[LV] 1  
[Exp] 0/100  
[HP] 920  
[HPR] 10/sec  
[MP] 2360  
[MPR] 50/sec  
[CP] 2360  
[CPR] 50/sec  
[Str] 12 (3 till age 4)  
[Dex] 11 (3 till age 4)  
[Vit] 23  
[Wis] 5  
[Int] 69  
[Cha] 5  
[Luc] 55  
[Skill Points] 15  
[Currency] 0¥  
[Perks] Jinchuriki of yin kyubi [poison, toxin, disease immunity, accelerated revitalization (regen time from minutes to seconds), +10 to int], Uzumaki blood [natural fuinjutsu talent (able to make basic level seals without a fuinjutstu skill, ×2 Exp to fuinjutstu skills), longevity (+20 to vit), prodigy (+10 to int), devil's luck (+50 to luc)]

‘And there’s the other,’ mentally sighing, ‘menu.’

[Status]  
[Skills]  
[Inventory]  
[Quests]  
[Gacha]  
[Spirits]  
[Help]  
[Load/Save]

‘Ok some new stuff became unlocked time to see what they do,’ I thought. ‘Spirits.'

[Would you like an explanation on spirits Y/N]

'Yes please.’ I thought.

[Spirits come in 3 types]

[Basic: which are your standard creatures you kill normally in an ID]

[Boss: which are dropped rarely after the first encounter with a dungeon boss, they are much stronger then the basic spirits]

[Unique: these are only obtainable in the gacha system and are much stronger then boss spirits, they are hero spirits from games and whatnot and unlike the basic and boss spirits you don’t lose these spirits if they are felled]

[Skill acquired from listening to the spirits tutorial- spirit creation: if you have the resources you can create a spirit]

‘Sweetness, that may come in handy later.' I thought giddily.

[Spirits]  
[Slime:1]  
[Spider:1]  
[Werewolf:1]  
[Lizardman:1]  
[Jinko:1]  
[Minotaur:1]  
[Link Twilight: (healing)]  
[Cloud Strife: (healing)]

‘Ok I’ve seen enough for now,’ I thought ‘return’ as the previous screen pops up ‘Gacha.’

[Would you like the explanation of the gacha system Y/N]

‘Yes.’ I thought.

[The Gacha system has a few types]

[The daily gacha (Free): gives a random gacha chest once a day]

[The item gacha (100¥): gives a random item, ranging from common to legendary]

[The skill gacha (500¥): gives a random skill book and also if you have a skill that comes up that skill gains a level]

[The job gacha (1000¥): gives a random unowned job]

[The costume gacha (2000¥): gives a random costume one can use to gain some useful benefits while looking stylish]

[the spirit gacha (5000¥): gives a random spirit from basic to unique]

[The special gacha (event, special): once a month for 24 hours you will gain access to this gacha and during this event a special item will be dropped by enemies in your IDs called tokens, these tokens can be saved between events, what this gacha gives are kekkai genkais or other similar special powers or abilities]

‘cool,’ I thought hitting the free gacha and getting my free chest, ‘return. inventory. I’m going to save these for now.’

My inventory window pops up

[4 gacha chests]  
[1 loot chest]  
[Black katana]  
[White katana]  
[Hybrid driver]  
[Lucifer]  
[Beowulf]  
[Yamato]  
[Staff of true power]

‘Everything is in order here,’ I thought, ‘return. skills.' I thought.

[Skills]  
[Gamer mind (max)]  
[Gamer body (max)]  
[Create IDs (lv1)]  
[Escape ID (lv1)]  
[Observe (lv2)]  
[Synthesis (lv1)]  
[Mana affinity (lv1)]  
[Roguish charm (lv1)]  
[Fortune (lv1)]  
[Limit break (lv1)]  
[Spirit rings (lv1)]  
[Hidden power (lv1)]  
[Mach punch (lv1)]  
[Kaa's hypnosis gaze (lv1)]  
[Telepathy (lv1)]  
[Telekinesis (lv1)]  
[Soul knife (lv1)]  
[Energy beam (lv1)]  
[Mind slam (lv1)]  
[Mind thrust (lv1)]  
[Cell absorption (lv1)]  
[Spirit creation (lv1)]  
[Chakra affinity (lv1)]  
[Psionic affinity (lv1)]

'Well shit, that’s a lot of skills,’ I thought as I closed out the window and take in my surroundings.

I see the hokage and the pervert toad sage talking, sis who is still sound asleep, and a hidden root anbu by the bookcase… wait. A ROOT ANBU!  
___  
And I'm going to end it here folks sorry for the cliffhanger but I thought it is necessary.

Now I have a few questions for you readers. Please keep your answers at each question to make my job easier.

1) What summoning contract(s) should Ryuga have, since I'm giving the toad contract to someone else (I know what I'm doing and it’s a secret on who I’m giving it to), I will allow a combination of up to 2 different contracts be made and if I like the contract suggestions I'll implement it into the story and give you a shout out in the author's notes

2) should I give Ryuga any kekkai genkais, if yes what ones should I give him, and yes you can make up one just make sure you tell me what it does, they may or may not come naturally, you've been warned

3) this is a harem fic and Ryuga is STRAIT, but I'll allow the gender bending rule and if you do gender bend someone give a gender bent name please I have some problems in that field, also if you have anyone to add to the harem don't be shy to say who

4) yes/no should I allow incest (I get the feeling I may regret asking this later)

Till next time, Solaris out.


	3. A New Maelstrom p2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last time  
I see the hokage and the pervert toad sage talking, sis who is still sound asleep, and a hidden root anbu by the bookcase… wait. A ROOT ANBU!

Well folks I’m back with another chapter, I won’t be implementing your answers just yet, mainly because I need more options to choose from, but I will in the coming chapters.

Now on with the story.  
___  
Think how do I handle this problem, let’s see A) I could use my new mystic job abilities and inform the hokage of the unwanted guest and see how that plays out, B) I summon a spirit or 2 and hope for the best, C) use my telepathy to get in on the conversation and convince them to give false info to the root anbu, or D) do nothing…. C it is.

‘Telepathy. Hokage-sama and pervert sage-san,’ they both stop talking right when they started talking about me and sis, ‘this is Ryuga just continue talking amongst each other just know there is an unwanted guest in this room.’ That puts them in alert mode and more conscious about their wording.

“Jiraiya you should check them both to see which one has the seal containing the kyubi.” Says the hokage continuing his conversation with his student, ‘Ryuga, how do you know there is someone else in the room and how are you able to communicate with us?’

“Fine, sensei I’ll check.” Says jiraiya as he gets up and walks over to the crib and begins to check sis and I, ‘Where is the unwanted guest at? And for the record I’m a super pervert’

‘Their by the book shelf, and I honestly don’t care what kind of pervert you are, when your done I want you to say that only I have a seal,’ I said telepathically, ‘hiruzan-sama I need your help in finding a guardian for sis, preferably a female one.’ Completely ignoring the hokage’s questions.

‘what about you Ryuga,’ hiruzan looks at his student, “well which one is the Jinchuriki?”

“It’s the boy sensei.” Jiraiya says finishing up and goes to the window, “I need to go I have to check my network.” And with that he left.

And following after was the root anbu but wasn’t as stealthily as they had hoped as hiruzan saw them and sent one of his own anbu to fallow them.

'Now that’s out of the way, let’s get down to business on sis' guardian shall we jiji?’

(A 4 year time skip brought to you by Ryuga currently hiding in a box in an alleyway after being kicked out of the orphanage)(AN: what you seriously thought I was going to play out 4 years worth of story it was just him surviving the orphanage trying to kill him, training the skills he could and getting the daily gacha chests)

“Ok now that that hell is finally over its now time for the next one,” I said to myself quietly, “*sigh* to survive this I need to train hard and thankfully I have access to IDs and my STR and DEX stats are no longer restricted to 3.”

'Menu. Skills.’ I thought bringing up my skills menu.

[Skills]   
[Gamer mind (max)]  
[Gamer body (max)]  
[Create IDs (lv1)]  
[Escape ID (lv1)]  
[Observe (max)]  
[Synthesis (lv1)]  
[Mana affinity (max)]  
[Roguish charm (max/cha stat dependent)]  
[Fortune (lv3)]  
[Limit break (lv1)]  
[Spirit rings (lv1)p  
[Hidden power (lv1)]  
[Mach punch (lv1)]  
[Kaa's hypnosis gaze (max)]  
[Telepathy (max)]  
[Telekinesis (max)]  
[Soul knife (max)]  
[Energy beam (lv1)]  
[Mind slam (lv1)]  
[Mind thrust (lv1)]  
[Cell absorption (lv1)]  
[Spirit rings (max)]  
[Spirit creation (lv1)]  
[Chakra affinity (max)]  
[Psionic affinity (max)]

And I select my create ID skill.

[Create ID: allows you to create an inter dimensional space that you can wreak havoc in with out disturbing the regular world]  
[Level 1- XP: 0]  
[Empty]  
[Sanctuary]  
[Slime]  
[Goblin]  
[Spider]

'Cool I have a decent starter package,’ as I close the window and then poke my head out of my box and look both ways, and upwards just to be safe, and see nobody there or not paying any attention whatsoever, so I get out and stretch a bit to get the kinks out 'Create Slime ID.’ As the world around me shimmers and the people walking the streets vanish from view. ‘Now to begin the hunt,’ I thought as I left the alley and went into the street.

Right as I get to the edge of the street do I see my first prey and I’m quite surprised by its appearance, it looked like rimuru from slime Datta ken, ‘observe.’

[Slime lv1: a typical blue slime fairly weak and easy to beat but also the most adaptive and easiest to evolve]  
[HP: 100]  
[MP: 0]  
[Str] 2  
[Dex] 2  
[Vit] 2  
[Wis] 2  
[Int] 0  
[Cha] 1  
[Luc] 1  
[Skills] Predator, mold self

‘Wow it is weak as shit, eh what did I expect from a slime,’ as I rear back my right arm readying a punch, ‘Mach Punch!’ and launch my fist forward with a resounding boom as condensed air pressure is fired at the slime that connects.

[Critical hit!] The attack deals 120 damage as it splats and I gain 10 exp. ‘Ok this may take a while if I decide to just hunt slimes,’ I see something shinny where the slime was and head over to it.

When I get there I see some cash, 3 globs of something and a floating orb of light, I pick up the cash and see its 1130¥ even and put it with the rest of my savings, not bad for a low level monster then I look at one of the glob ‘observe.’

[Slime Gel- a piece of slime that can be used for crafting or synthesis, has a consistency similar to clay]  
[Attack] 0  
[Durability] 0  
[Flame] 0  
[Chill] 2  
[Lightning] 0  
[Cyclone] 0  
[Earth] 0  
[Smash] 0  
[Exorcism] 2  
[Dark] 0  
[Beast] 0  
[Scale] 0

‘Ok kind of gross but I’ll take it for it may be useful later,’ as I put the 3 gel in my inventory then I look at the orb, ‘observe.’

[Slime spirit: the spirit of a slime you defeated, now is loyal to you and will fight by your side if summoned]

‘Sweet, that makes 2 if I remember correctly,’ I thought as I take the spirit and summon it and the one I got from when I reincarnated and I'm a bit surprised to see that their a bit different from wild slimes, their a vibrant yet deep sapphire instead of a light sky blue

“Lets go boys time to hunt,” as the 3 of us go to hunt more slimes.

(Time skip)

After about 50 slimes I’ve was quite surprised that my slimes when they eat another creature I automatically gain the drops also fun fact after I ran a little experiment it turns out that the same base experience is applied to both me and any active spirits on a kill, so if they kill something I gain EXP and vice versa, and from that the little guys when up a level. From those 50 slimes I got 24634¥ and 209 slime globs and a grand total of 500 EXP thanks to the multiplayer from my hero title and my fortune skill also went up as well by 6 levels.

I observe them both and see that even though they are physically the same, stat wise their slightly different.

[Slime(1)]  
[Lv] 2  
[Spirit]  
[Exp] 150/200  
[HP] 400  
[MP] 200  
[Str] 10  
[Dex] 5  
[Vit] 10  
[Wis] 3  
[Int] 5  
[Cha] 3  
[Luc] 10  
[Skills] Predator, mold self

[Slime(2)]  
[Lv] 2  
[Exp] 150/200  
[HP] 400  
[MP] 400  
[Str] 5  
[Dex] 5  
[Vit] 10  
[Wis] 3  
[Int] 10  
[Cha] 3  
[Luc] 10  
[Skills] Predator, mold self

'huh weird,’ *Rumble, Rumble* “now what could that be?” *Rumble, Rumble, Rumble*

*BOOM* as a bigger, silver, knight themed slime bursts from the ground.

I look at it and use observe on it.

[Slime knight: a higher class of slime that imitates a knight]  
[Mombo- named creatures give 2x exp]  
[lv] 15  
[HP] 1600  
[MP] 400  
[Str] 40  
[Dex] 20  
[Vit] 40  
[Wis] 20  
[Int] 10  
[Cha] 20  
[Luc] 10  
[Skills] predator, mold self, acid spray

‘Ok this guy may pose a bit of a problem.’ I thought as I readied a soul knife.

With surprising agility for a slime species and it’s size, it bull rushes me and it’s to fast for me to dodge and I get hit hard and sent flying into a building.

[You have taken a critical hit you have taken 300 damage] *groan* “ow. Stats.”

[Ryuga Uzumaki]  
[Title] Hero [×2 exp from non boss enemies], Jinchuriki [×2 exp to skills]  
[Job] Gamer, Kamen Rider, Mystic  
[LV] 4  
[Exp] 510 Nxt 800  
[HP] 1020/1320  
[HPR] 25/sec  
[MP] 2800  
[MPR] 50/sec  
[CP] 2800  
[CPR] 50/sec  
[PP] 2800  
[PPR] 50/sec  
[Str] 13  
[Dex] 13  
[Vit] 33  
[Wis] 64  
[Int] 70  
[Cha] 53  
[Luc] 59  
[Skill Points] 25  
[Currency] 1000000000025764¥  
[Perks] Jinchuriki of yang kyubi [poison, toxin, disease immunity, accelerated revitalization (regen time from minutes to seconds), +10 to int], Uzumaki blood [natural fuinjutsu talent (able to make basic level seals without a fuinjutstu skill and x2 exp to fuinjutstu skills), longevity (+20 to vit), prodigy (+10 to int), devil's luck (+50 to luc)], Reincarnated Soul [+50 to WIS]

I dump a whopping 10 points to both STR and DEX, 3 to LUC and the remainder to WIS

[Ryuga Uzumaki]  
[Title] Hero [×2 exp from non boss enemies], Jinchuriki [×2 exp to skills]  
[Job] Gamer, Kamen Rider, Mystic  
[LV] 4  
[Exp] 510 Nxt 800  
[HP] 1020/1320  
[HPR] 25/sec  
[MP] 2800  
[MPR] 50/sec  
[CP] 2800  
[CPR] 50/sec  
[PP] 2800  
[PPR] 50/sec  
[Str] 23  
[Dex] 23  
[Vit] 33  
[Wis] 66  
[Int] 70  
[Cha] 53  
[Luc] 62  
[Skill Points] 0  
[Currency] 1000000000025764¥  
[Perks] Jinchuriki of yang kyubi [poison, toxin, disease immunity, accelerated revitalization (regen time from minutes to seconds), +10 to int], Uzumaki blood [natural fuinjutsu talent (able to make basic level seals without a fuinjutstu skill and x2 exp to fuinjutstu skills), longevity (+20 to vit), prodigy (+10 to int), devil's luck (+50 to luc)], Reincarnated Soul [+50 to WIS]

‘Menu. Inventory.’ I thought getting out of some rubble.

[Inventory]  
[1 loot chest]  
[1464 gacha chests]  
[Black longsword]  
[White longsword]  
[Lucifer]  
[Beowulf]  
[Yamato]  
[Staff of true power]  
[Dragoon Driver]  
[slime gel: 212]

I just stair dumbly at the weapons that I completely forgot I had, and I equip Beowulf immediately.

[STR went up by 10]  
[DEX went up by 20]  
[Gained light elemental damage]

I get out of the building to see my active slime eating rocks and firing them at the slime knight and not doing anything at all, I summon the other slimes “you guys stay here,” then I look to my other 2 slimes “you two fall back,” Which they do immediately. When their clear I prepare a couple skills.

‘Limit Break,’ as reality around my body shatters like glass and an aura of power surrounds me.

[All stats are double for the next 30 seconds]  
[30]

With that a timer popped up as I ready my first attack by raising my right arm over my head ‘Hidden Power.’

[29]

As 8 motes of energy forming a ring quickly orbit and rise up my arm getting bigger along the way.

[28]

When they reach my hand and are at max size, roughly the size of a softball, do I launch the attack and fallow after it.

[27]

The hidden power orbs connect dealing a total of 144 damage.

[26]

Right after the last orb hits do I strike and just start wailing on the thing causing shock wavers to ripple across its gelatinous body, I’m able to get 16 strikes in, doing a additional 120 damage, before jumping away from retaliation range.

[25]

As I expected it created a pseudopod arm to lash out at me and thanks to my greatly boosted speed I’m able to dodge it and counter with a Mach Punch dealing a critical hit and dishing out 275 damage.

[24]

Dodging another pseudopod attack I hit it with a mind thrust scoring another critical hit and dealing a whopping 1000 damage and I charge in to finish it off.

[23]

It uses it acid spray which I narrowly dodge and I summon forth 2 soul knifes and strike it 16 times dealing 800 damage and finishing it off with an overkill and marking it go splat.

[46,840 Exp awarded]  
[You gained 1 level all stats raise by one]  
[You gained 1 level all stats raise by one]  
[You gained 1 level all stats raise by one]  
[You gained 1 level all stats raise by one]  
[You gained 1 level all stats raise by one]  
[You gained 1 level all stats raise by one]  
[22]

Seeing that my limit break is still active I go and dismiss it early and un-equip Beowulf.

[Limit Break over]

“Hot damn 6 level ups. Stats.”

[Ryuga Uzumaki]  
[Title] Hero [×2 exp from non boss enemies], Jinchuriki [×2 exp to skills]  
[Job] Gamer, Kamen Rider, Mystic, [NA], [NA]  
[LV] 10  
[Exp] 22550 Nxt 25600  
[HP] 1560  
[HPR] 30/sec  
[MP] 3040  
[MPR] 58/sec  
[CP] 3040  
[CPR] 58/sec  
[PP] 3040  
[PPR] 58/sec  
[Str] 29  
[Dex] 29  
[Vit] 39  
[Wis] 72  
[Int] 76  
[Cha] 59  
[Luc] 68  
[Skill Points] 42  
[Currency] 1000000000025764¥  
[Perks] Jinchuriki of yang kyubi [poison, toxin, disease immunity, accelerated revitalization (regen time from minutes to seconds), +10 to int], Uzumaki blood [natural fuinjutsu talent (able to make basic level seals without a fuinjutstu skill and x2 exp to fuinjutstu skills), longevity (+20 to vit), prodigy (+10 to int), devil's luck (+50 to luc)], Reincarnated Soul [+50 to WIS]

‘Ok let’s see here what to put where,’ I thought to myself before deciding to put 5 to WIS, 6 to LUC, 10 to both STR and DEX and 4 to VIT and CHA.

[Ryuga Uzumaki]  
[Title] Hero [×2 exp from non boss enemies], Jinchuriki [×2 exp to skills]  
[Job] Gamer, Kamen Rider, Mystic, [NA], [NA]  
[LV] 10  
[Exp] 22550 Nxt 25600  
[HP] 1720  
[HPR] 30/sec  
[MP] 3040  
[MPR] 58/sec  
[CP] 3040  
[CPR] 58/sec  
[PP] 3040  
[PPR] 58/sec  
[Str] 39  
[Dex] 39  
[Vit] 43  
[Wis] 77  
[Int] 76  
[Cha] 63  
[Luc] 74  
[Skill Points] 0  
[Currency] 1000000000025764¥  
[Perks] Jinchuriki of yang kyubi [poison, toxin, disease immunity, accelerated revitalization (regen time from minutes to seconds), +10 to int], Uzumaki blood [natural fuinjutsu talent (able to make basic level seals without a fuinjutstu skill and x2 exp to fuinjutstu skills), longevity (+20 to vit), prodigy (+10 to int), devil's luck (+50 to luc)], Reincarnated Soul [+50 to WIS]

I look to where the slime knight was and see 10 slime gels, 56,502¥ and a what appears to be a coin of some kind and a USB stick with the kanji symbol of wind on it so I use observe on both.

[Arms medal- kama: grants your rider form the ability to summon and utilize the drago kamas]  
[Elemental core- Wind: grants your rider from to power of the wind]

“Holy crap, items for my driver. To bad I can’t use it yet I’m still to small to wear it properly.” I say to myself as I put them into my inventory. I look back at my small army of slimes and dismiss them.  
“Now for one last thing before leaving,” I say to myself as I take off my shirt and put it aside, “skills.”

[Skills]   
[Gamer mind (max)]  
[Gamer body (max)]  
[Create IDs (lv1)]  
[Escape ID (lv1)]  
[Observe (max)]  
[Synthesis (lv1)]  
[Mana affinity (max)]  
[Roguish charm (max/cha stat dependent)]  
[Fortune (lv3)]  
[Limit break (lv1)]  
[Spirit rings (lv1)]  
[Hidden power (lv1)]  
[Mach punch (lv1)]  
[Kaa's hypnosis gaze (max)]  
[Telepathy (max)]  
[Telekinesis (max)]  
[Soul knife (max)]  
[Energy beam (lv1)]  
[Mind slam (lv1)]  
[Mind thrust (lv1)]  
[Cell absorption (lv1)]  
[Spirit rings (max)]  
[Spirit creation (lv1)]  
[Chakra affinity (max)]  
[Psionic affinity (max)]

I select the cell absorption skill to see what it does.

[Cell absorption]  
[Level 1]  
[You gain the absorption abilities of the bio android cell]  
[Drain: you pierce a biological creature with the needle like tip and start draining the creature's stats and HP and gives them to you both in strengthening and healing you with a ratio of 10 to 1]  
[Absorption: where you open the tip and swallow another being whole and gain some of their abilities]  
[Cation: if activated this skill can not be de-activated as it will grow cell's tail from your back and it will permanently be connected to you]

I activate the cell absorption skill as a red and silver version of Cell's pre perfection tail emerges from the middle of my back, after a minute of manipulating it to get the hang of it, heck I even open and close it a few times and alter the tip’s shape. With that done I blunt the tip and retract it till it’s flush with my body since it’s the only thing I can do with it and I put my shirt back on and switch IDs to the empty ID. “Time to open all those gacha chests, Kami why did I save them for 4 years. Inventory.”

[Inventory]  
[1 loot chest]  
[1464 gacha chests]  
[Black longsword]  
[White longsword]  
[Lucifer]  
[Beowulf]  
[Yamato]  
[Staff of true power]  
[Dragoon Driver]  
[slime gel: 222]  
[Kama medal]  
[Wind core]

I select the my gacha chests and open them in batches of 100.

Batch 1: 939 

[Item acquired- devil arm Gilgamesh]  
[Item acquired- Quartz x 600]  
[Skill level up- cell absorption x 99]  
[Skill acquired- Speed abilities: sonic's abilities]  
[Skill level up- Speed abilities x 99]  
[Skill acquired- sexual prowess: become a god in the sack]  
[Skill level up- sexual prowess x 99]  
[Item acquired- fenrir motorcycle (eternal energy cell to power and fuel it and is a true all terrain vehicle)]  
[Item acquired- chakra paper 38]

Batch 2: 1053

[Skill acquired- Basic Fuinjutsu]  
[Skill level up- Basic Fuinjutstu x 9]  
[Skill acquired- Channel Chakra]  
[Skill acquired- Channel Mana]  
[Skill acquired- Manipulate Chakra]  
[Skill acquired- Manipulate Mana]  
[Skill acquired- Mold Chakra]  
[Skill acquired- Mold Mana]  
[Skill acquired- Basic Genjutsu]  
[Skill level up- Basic genjutsu x 9]  
[Skill acquired- Basic Taijutsu]  
[Skill level up- Basic taijutsu x 9]  
[Skill acquired- Shurijutsu]  
[Skill acquired- shurijutsu x 9]  
[Skill acquired- Basic Kenjutsu]  
[Skill acquired- Basic kenjutsu x 9]  
[Skill acquired- basic henge]  
[skill level up- Basic hence x 9]  
[Skill acquired- substitution]  
[Skill level up- substitution x 9]  
[Skill acquired- sushin]  
[Skill level up- sushin x 9]  
[Skill acquired- basic clone jutsu]  
[Skill level up- Basic clone jutsu x 9]  
[Skill acquired- leaf sticking]  
[Skill level up- leaf sticking x 9]  
[Skill acquired- leaf levitating]  
[Skill level up- leaf levitating x 9]  
[Skill acquired- leaf spinning]  
[Skill level up- leaf spinning x 9]  
[Skill acquired- tree walking]  
[Skill level up- tree walking x 9]  
[Skill acquired- water walking]  
[Skill level up- water walking x 9]  
[Skill acquired- kunai balancing]  
[Skill level up- kunai balancing x 9]  
[Skill acquired- kunai levitating]  
[Skill level up- kunai levitating x 9]  
[Skill acquired- kunai spinning]  
[Skill level up- kunai spinning x 9]  
[Skill acquired- shuriken balancing]  
[Skill level up- shuriken balancing x 9]  
[Skill acquired- shuriken levitating]  
[Skill level up- shuriken levitating x 9]  
[Skill acquired- shuriken spinning]  
[Skill level up- shuriken spinning x 9]  
[Skill acquired- senbon balancing]  
[Skill level up- Senbon balancing x 9]  
[Skill acquired- senbon levitating]  
[Skill level up- Senbon levitating x 9]  
[Skill acquired- senbon spinning]  
[Skill level up- Senbon spinning x 9]  
[Skill acquired- shadow clone jutsu]  
[Skill level up- shadow clone jutsu x 99]  
[Skill acquired- Doppelganger spirit creation: able to create you spirits]  
[Skill acquired- creation: able to make items with out resources at the cost of mana]  
[Skill level up- creation x 99]  
[Skill acquired- create golems: able to made automatons you control made from any resource type]  
[Skill level up- create golems x 99]  
[Item acquired- quartz x 110]  
[Skill acquired- mana knife: a blade made of mana]  
[Skill level up- mana knife x 9]  
[Skill acquired- chakra knife: a blade made of chakra]  
[Skill level up- chakra knife x 9]  
[Skill acquired- cooking: become a master chef]  
[Skill level up- cooking x 99]  
[Item acquired- ultimate recipe book: cooking]  
[Item acquired- ultimate recipe book: crafting]  
[Item acquired- sanctuary expansion kit x 200]  
[Item acquired- skill book earth elemental spirit summoning]  
[Item acquired- skill book wind elemental spirit summoning]  
[Item acquired- skill book fire elemental spirit summoning]  
[Item acquired- skill book water elemental spirit summoning]  
[Item acquired- skill book lightning elemental spirit summoning]  
[Skill acquired- resurrection: able to revive creatures with souls, restrictions: the soul in question must be both willing and able]  
[Item acquired- skill book light elemental spirit summoning]  
[Item acquired- skill book dark elemental spirit summoning]  
[Spirits acquired- kitsune (inari) x 70]

Batch 3: 1000

[Item acquired- spirit candies x 1000]

Batch 4: 2000

[Item acquired- spirit candies x 2000]

Batch 5: 12000

[Item acquired- Power crystal x 1000]  
[Item acquired- Protector crystal x 1000]  
[Item acquired- Flame crystal x 1000]  
[Item acquired- Chill crystal x 1000]  
[Item acquired- Lightning crystal x 1000]  
[Item acquired- Wind crystal x 1000]  
[Item acquired- Terra crystal x 1000]  
[Item acquired- Destruction crystal x 1000]  
[Item acquired- Holy crystal x 1000]  
[Item acquired- Shadow crystal x 1000]  
[Item acquired- Hunter crystal x 1000]  
[Item acquired- Dragon crystal x 1000]

Batch 6: 100

[Skill level up- fortune x 91]  
[Item acquired- SP candy x 10]

Batch 7: 101

[Item acquired- skill book: Succubus summoning]  
[Item acquired- skill book: Altira summoning]  
[Item acquired- skill book: summon familiar type a]  
[Item acquired- skill book: summon familiar type b]  
[Spirit acquired- troll]  
[Item acquired- dash star]  
[Skill acquired- double jump: able to jump a second time in mid air]  
[Skill acquired- triple jump: able to jump a third time in mid air after a double jump]  
[Item acquired- SP candy x 93]

Batch 8: 2000

[Item acquired- SP candy x 1996]  
[Item acquired- gum-gum fruit]  
[Item acquired- flower-flower fruit]  
[Item acquired- infinity web shooters]  
[Item acquired- aquaria fruit]

Batch 9: 1000

[Item acquired- LV up crystal x 1000]

Batch 10: 100

[Skill level up- resurrection x 99]  
[Item acquired- katana (auron)]

Batch 11: 2000

[Item acquired: diamond x 1000]  
[Item acquired: gold x 1000]

Batch 12: 100

[Skill acquired- tame: gain the ability to turn enemies to allies/slaves]  
[Skill level up- tame x 99]

Batch 13: 100

[Item acquired- stat book of strength: increase your STR stat]  
[Item acquired- stat book of dexterity: increase your DEX stat]  
[Item acquired- stat book of vitality: increase your VIT stat]  
[Item acquired- stat book of wisdom: increase your WIS stat]  
[Item acquired- stat book of intelligence: increase your INT stat]  
[Item acquired- stat book of charisma: increase your CHA stat]  
[Item acquired- stat book of luck: increase your LUC stat]  
[item acquired- ID sandbox guide: able to make your own custom IDs]  
[Item acquired- LV Up crystals x 92]

Batch 14: 100

[Skill acquired- trap creation: able to make traps from anything]  
[Skill level up- trap creation x99]

Last Batch (batch of 64): 464

[Skill acquired- metal working: self explanatory your able to make things from metal]  
[Skill level up- metal working x 99]  
[Skill acquired- gem cutting: self explanatory your able to cut gems]  
[Skill level up- gem cutting x 99]  
[Skill acquired- crafting: literally able to make stuff]  
[Skill level up- crafting x 99]  
[Perk acquired- dragon resistance: half damage from elemental damage]  
[Perk acquired- antibody: immune to venoms]  
[Item acquired- blaster: it’s a gun with infinite ammo but a limited “clip” size]  
[Skill acquired- modification: able to modify weapons and tools]  
[Spirit acquired- serpent]  
[Item acquired- mod crystals x 59]  
[Skill level up- modification x 99]  
[Spirit acquired- scorpion]

[Your STR went up by 20]  
[Your DEX went up by 20]  
[Your WIS went up by 146]  
[Your INT went up by 80]  
[Your CHA went up by 100]  
[Your LUC went up by 100]

[Inventory]  
[1 loot chest]  
[Black longsword]  
[White longsword]  
[Lucifer]  
[Beowulf]  
[Yamato]  
[Staff of true power]  
[Dragoon Driver]  
[slime gel: 222]  
[Kama medal]  
[Wind core]  
[Gilgamesh]  
[Quartz x 710]  
[Fenrir]  
[Chakra paper x 38]  
[Ultimate recipe book: cooking]  
[Ultimate recipe book: crafting]  
[sanctuary expansion kit x 200]  
[Earth elemental summoning skill book]  
[Wind elemental summoning skill book]  
[Fire elemental summoning skill book]  
[Water elemental summoning skill book]  
[Light elemental summoning skill book]  
[Dark elemental summoning skill book]  
[Spirit candies x 3000]  
[Power crystal x 1000]  
[Protector crystal x 1000]  
[Flame crystal x 1000]  
[Chill crystal x 1000]  
[Lightning crystal x 1000]  
[Wind crystal x 1000]  
[Terra crystal x 1000]  
[Destruction crystal x 1000]  
[Holy crystal x 1000]  
[Shadow crystal x 1000]  
[Hunter crystal x 1000]  
[Dragon crystal x 1000]  
[SP candies x 2189]  
[Succubus summoning skill book]  
[Altira summoning skill book]  
[Dash star]  
[Gum-Gum fruit]  
[Flower-Flower fruit]  
[Aquaria fruit]  
[Lv up crystals x 1092]  
[Katana (Auron’s)]  
[Diamond x 1000]  
[Gold x 1000]  
[Stat book of strength]  
[Stat book of dexterity]  
[Stat book of vitality]  
[Stat book of wisdom]  
[Stat book of intelligence]  
[Stat book of charisma]  
[Stat book of luck]  
[ID sandbox guide]  
[Blaster]  
[Mod crystals x 59]

“Finally done, boy did I get a lot of stuff and I got some serious stat boosts,” I said to my self and taking out Beowulf, “stats.”

[Ryuga Uzumaki]  
[Title] Hero [×2 exp from non boss enemies], Jinchuriki [×2 exp to skills]  
[Job] Gamer, Kamen Rider, Mystic, [NA], [NA]  
[LV] 10  
[Exp] 22550 Nxt 25600  
[HP] 1720  
[HPR] 30/sec  
[MP] 12480  
[MPR] 80/sec  
[CP] 12480  
[CPR] 80/sec  
[PP] 12480  
[PPR] 80/sec  
[Str] 59  
[Dex] 59  
[Vit] 43  
[Wis] 217  
[Int] 156  
[Cha] 163  
[Luc] 174  
[Skill Points] 0  
[Currency] 1000000000082176¥  
[Perks] Jinchuriki of yang kyubi [poison, toxin, disease immunity, accelerated revitalization (regen time from minutes to seconds), +10 to int], Uzumaki blood [natural fuinjutsu talent (able to make basic level seals without a fuinjutstu skill and x2 exp to fuinjutstu skills), longevity (+20 to vit), prodigy (+10 to int), devil's luck (+50 to luc)], Reincarnated Soul [+50 to WIS], Dragon resistance [half damage from elemental attacks], antibody [venom immuunity]

[Skill acquired- Enhanced strength: you now hit twice as hard with physical attacks and actions like jumping are also increased]  
[Skill acquired- Enhanced speed: you now move twice as fast and your reaction speed is also increased]  
[Skill acquired a Greater mana: the potency of your mana has increased making your magic abilities 2x stronger and your mana points are boosted from 40/1 to 80/1]  
[Skill acquired- Greater chakra: the potency of your chakra has increased making your chakra abilities 2x stronger and your chakra points are boosted from 40/1 to 80/1]  
[Skill acquired- Greater psionics: the potency of your psionic power her increased make your psychic abilities 2x stronger and your psionic points are boosted from 40/1 to 80/1]  
[Skill acquired- Accelerated thinking: your mind processes information even faster then before and greatly adds to your reaction time]

“More skills are always helpful.” I say as I close the window and equip Beowulf again and I zoom off back to my box and exit the ID and start to get ready for bed since it was getting late.

‘If I’m correct it will be about a week till Jiji is able to find me, but if I’m to survive till then I must stay alert and on the move, I was lucky I wasn’t attacked today but tomorrow may not be so…’

“Hey there's the demon let’s get him!” said random drunken shinobi as an angry mob of other drunken shinobi forms.

‘Crap spoke to soon, time to go!’ as I attempt to get out of the sticky situation only for me to get tackled, ‘great I’m about to get murdered. Spirits.’

[Spirits]  
[Slime: 52]  
[Spider: 1]  
[Werewolf: 1]  
[Lizard-man: 1]  
[Jinko: 1]  
[Minotaur: 1]  
[Kitsune (inari): 70]  
[Troll: 1]  
[Serpent: 1]  
[Scorpion: 1]  
[Cloud Strife]  
[Link (Hero of Twilight)]

'Troll Stats.’

[Troll: a creature known for its ravenous hunger and powerful regeneration]  
[LV] 1  
[Spirit]  
[EXP] 0 Nxt 100  
[HP] 2000  
[HPR] 50/min  
[MP] 200  
[MPR] 1/min  
[STR] 100  
[DEX] 20  
[VIT] 50  
[WIS] 10  
[INT] 5  
[CHA] 5  
[LUC] 30  
[Skills] trollkin regeneration [passive, able to get back up from 0 after 5hrs and capable of regenerating body parts, SR ability if not killed by either fire or acid], Herculean strength

Seeing that it gives me a spirit ring ability I equip it as a spirit ring.

[Gained trollkin regeneration]  
[No visible damage aspect of gamer body was turned off]

'Huh, that is…honestly a fair trade off, not going to lie, it is.’

“Time to send you back to hell demon, this is payback for killing the fourth hokage and all the others you slaughtered,” said the guy who tackled me. I look back to see he is one of the hokage's anbu to be precise it's bear.

“Killing me won’t bring them back you know.” I say to him only to have my head bashed with his fist dealing a good 100 damage. Then he gets up, pick me up in the process, and proceeds to chuck me into the mob who tear into me like a pack of hungry wolves who decimate my HP to 0 and I’m welcomed by darkness.  
___  
And done and don’t worry this is not a game over or the end of the Ryuga, he will come back thanks to trollkin regeneration (seriously have any of you fought a troll without a way to inflict fire or acid damage, ya those are the only way to kill those fuckers otherwise it’s impossible to kill them and for them to stay dead because of how powerful their regenerative abilities are) he just won’t be where he died when he wakes up (Troll face).

Now for some new questions.

Should Ryuga, after waking up, tell hiruzan what happened and about his gamer abilities.

A) Should I introduce a “mini-game” feature that gives him special items or an income outside of dungeon crawling

B) Should I grant him the ability to add “mods” to his worlds

C) How should he get to other worlds, since he is an Omni World gamer

D) Should I add some other elements from the cannon gamer comic to this story

E) how should Ryuga's death effect naruko (examples: does she actually feel it or sence it)

Won't be asking any more questions for a few chapters but you all are free to fire off ideas to add to the pot

Till next time Solaris out.


End file.
